User talk:Maslab
Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:User Infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 07:41, 28 June 2009 Sona 'Demal What purpose do the user info boxes you have created serve?--Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 00:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) @I am that is: Okay. @Starfire: For easier organization and summary of information pertaining to a subject. -- 02:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) About your category, I suggest taking out you user page and moving it to "Maslab's Fan Fictions" to conform with Wiki standards. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 22:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) /raised eyebro/w That seems silly, but okay. And why did you delete my sig I was working on? --Do not insult me. 22:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) People don't get a category for themselves. You don't do a template for signatures. I'll put a tutorial on how do do a signature correctly. I won't delete this one until you can copy the code over, fair enough? --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 18:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) About moving to Maslab's Fanfiction, I meant the category Maslab, not your user page. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 18:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) It seems you are the only active user here these days. Hello.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 15:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sometimes, yes. I'm also on here as Half Moon.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Update RTN! Do you want to be alerted of updates? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) On your characters, it's the title of the Fan Fiction they appear in that goes after, not username.--Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Your Fan Fiction Rangers is Fan Fiction of the week!--Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 19:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Update Return to Noonvale Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) System Believe it or not, I agree that the system is somewhat inefficient. However, I'm not willing to make any major changes without the permission of the founder/head admin. (Hollyfire). If you want major changes to the system please draw up a list with reasons and put it on my talk page. If I agree I'll support it and put it on her talk page. (Or you could go directly to her, but you won't have my support that way.) P.S. There may be a large delay in her answering, as she is unable to log on regularly. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Please remember to put messages on user's talk pages. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 22:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Update RTN! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) First off, I support you 100% Second, I don't know where Hollyfire is. She turned her fan fics over to me, the wiki over to Starfire, and left. Starfire's your man if you want to ask him about changing the rules. Could I see the list? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:05, 7 August 2009 (UTC) OK, let me know when you've got it Update Martin the Warrior 2, which as of today has officially been renamed The Siege. Happy reading! Your matey, Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) sig Thank you! I would appreciate that! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I can't get the text part right. What am I doing wrong? , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } }} 14:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) well , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= I think I got it }} Isen fire! guess not. DO I have to go in again and paste it into the sig? , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } }} , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= You got that right! }} Okay, I've done some research and I decided to let you put your bubble sig thing in a template on one condition: Please change the background color so that it's easier to read the text. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, responding to your petition thing. 1) Swearing has no place in Redwall. Not only does it not make sense, it's inappropriate. Parental Blocks, as you said, are very fallible, and not only that but wikia in general has a no swearing policy. You will not convince me nor Hollyfire on this point. I am sorry, but the ban stands. 2) I agree completely. Categories are more effective. 3) What? Why? Please explain. That's all for now. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Thank you for your compliance in this matter. I sound like a politician. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I see. That should be left to the discretion of the uploader. Since the site warns you if there is a name conflict then they will probably do something of the like themselves. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) If you have a problem With the rules I created at the beginning of this wiki (the swearing rule), please talk to me about it. There is no problem with warnings, but the ban stands. Starfire's right- you won't convince either of us on that. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Good. *grins* I wanted to get that over with so I can... well... compliment you on your fan fictions. In case you don't know, I founded this place. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Happy Very belated welcome to the wiki! Prard Grrr... 20:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, er... Yeah, good job. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Alright Do That You have rollbacker priviledges now. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Alright Pleased that you're pleased. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) You are semper fi, my friend. For that, my undying thanks. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Maslab, Administrator of Halo Fanon Okay, as you may know by now, I am a frequent member on Halo Fanon, I go by the name of Kluutak. Sometime yesterday, SPARTAN-118 banned me, I have no idea why, but I haven't done anything on the site to warrant my bannation. Yesterday, however, I left my wiki page up at my friends house while I went to the bathroom, and Kagan, being the a**hole he is, renamed my page, David-010 to "i eat cock", in an attempt to piss me off, well, It worked, because now I've been banned for it. I was wondering if you could take this issue up with CT and Subtank, I've already messaged them on Halopedia, but I can't talk to them at all on Halo Fanon. Also, he banned me infinitely. Which is a bit over the top and is pretty insulting. I'm not sure if I'm going to return after this, the only reason I might is to finish my articles in solitude, other than that I probably won't be doing much. If you can convince them, then thank you very much, if not, then I appologize deeply in advance for wasting you r time. --Kluutak 16:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) If its possible I want to talk to him on a civil level as well. I really just want to show him that I've changed and I just want to be friends. --Kluutak 16:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) But I came back to show that I've changed. I mean, I'm perma-banned even if I am behaving? No second chance? Just perma-ban right on the spot, no discussion, no exception? Am I not a human being, do I have no right to defend myself? Can we discuss this? And as retrieved from the rules on Halo Fanon... -''You should plead your case via email, IRC, or placing an unblock template on your talk page. Please give a valid reason, and an administrator will likely notice your request and act on it.'' Oh, and the first offense is supposed to be a 1 month ban...--Kluutak 01:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well... not exactly... but it was three years ago, I mean surely they would've thought I'd have changed by now, sobered up, gotten my act straight. I mean, who takes three years to cool off? It is illogical to assume I'm the same person after three years, hell, I've changed a lot in the past six months. I suppose I should've, nevertheless I put up a request on Halo Fanon, since it wouldn't let me do it in my talk page I've had to do it in the forum. --Kluutak 02:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) If you must, but just know this, in my recent, and short lasted, attempt to make amends, I never intended to anger anyone or intentionally bring problems into this wiki, none of that is of my own work, and that I just want to put it all behind me and be friends. I'm glad, you as an administrator have heard me out, peace. PS - It would be nice to, hopefully, in the near future work on some fanon articles together. ;) --Kluutak 02:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say hello and that I like your fanfiction, Rangers: Part Two. Out of curiosity....Are you continuing it? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel